


Jiggle Giggle

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Elementary School, Family Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, one room schoolhouse





	Jiggle Giggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Sammy is seven and adorably cute, baby-faced and sweet, and all the little girls at school want to kiss him. Dean thinks it funny how the little ladies in red dresses and curly pigtails chase his skinny, scrawny brother around the playground, trying to sneak a kiss when the teacher is not looking.

Sammy doesn’t think it is funny, no siree! His dimpled cheeks flush rosy red with embarrassment as he quickly tries to wipe away the cooties from his cheek. Little Miss Sally undoes Sammy’s hard work of removing the kiss by puckering up and pecking his cheek again.

Sammy squeals, “Cooties! She gave me cooties!” and runs away as the girl chase after him. Dean stands by, giggling. The bell rings and Dean waves goodbye to his brother, sending Sammy back to class. 

Miss. May calls the children in after recess, delighted as all the kids merrily skip into class. 

On this school day in Laurence Kansas, Miss. May was observing her kindergarten classroom as the boys and girls worked on their assignment after being instructed to draw their favorite superhero. Each child was excitedly scrambling away and letting their imagination run wild, coloring the white construction paper in shades of purple, hot pink and baby blue.

Miss. May walked around the class, observing each child’s artwork. Mark drew his puppy, Spot, with a red cape leaping over a tall building—just like Superman, while Amy JO drew a brave princess fighting the evil dragon that lived in her closet.

As Miss. May walked towards the back of the classroom, she spotted Sam working diligently. His little pink tongue poked out from between his lips and his brow creased in concentration as he scribbled away.

She smiled fondly, leaning close to get a look at what the boy was drawing. The picture appeared to be of another boy, a little older, with honey freckles and green eyes, who was running out of a burning home, caring a tiny baby in his arms. Miss. May wasn’t sure what to make of the picture; while it wasn’t the traditional happy puppies and cute kittens, flowers or cartoons like children normally drew, she wouldn’t call it ‘Dark’ or ‘disturbing’—it was…unique.

“Hey, Sam,” She smiles as the boy gazed up at her with big sweet puppy dog eyes. “May I ask what you are drawing?”

Sammy’s young face light up with happiness, shining as bright as the sun. “I'm drawing my big brother, Dean. He is my hero!”

The teacher smiled as she resisted the urge to 'awww' over the adorable declaration. Sammy quickly got back to work coloring while Miss May was unable to stop smiling.

Later that day when Dean arrived to pick Sammy up from class, Miss. May’s heart melted as the two little boys embraced in a hug.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1030670.html?thread=112239374#t112239374)


End file.
